


Shenanigans on and off Set

by SheerahChi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Actor AU, All Human AU, Gen, KanekiCest might be implied as well, Multi, it's basically some headcanons in social media format, ok there's so many characters in this I'm not gonna tag them all, relationship is implied, they're all massive dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all these actors are a bit much. Both fans and coworkers can have problems dealing with them.</p><p>All human au, they're actors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoPIerrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/gifts).



> I'm in love with PotatoPierrot's actor au and have collected a few headcanons in the form of Vines and instagram posts.
> 
> Just to make things a little clearer.  
> The Kanekis are twins in this (aka Kuro and Shiro)
> 
> usernames (I tried making it simple)  
> doubletrouble: Kanekis  
> actualsunshine: Hide  
> realayatok: ayato  
> toukka: Touka (wow so creative, you two)  
> realrize: Rize  
> purplemoon: Tsukiyama  
> cannibalcrew: collective cast instagram. Posts are always signed.

_A Vine uploaded to “doubletrouble“_  
You can see a white haired boy giggling, a voice off-camera sshing him, trying very hard not to giggle himself. They're standing behind a trailer-door, apparently lying in wait. The door opens and a blond head appears. Shiro nods. They both scream, startling Hide, who lets out a high-pitched noise and starts laughing so hard he loses his balance. Shiro holds up his hand, which is met with a high-five. The trailer is filled with laughter as Hide falls onto the couch opposite the door, still laughing, curling his legs together. He starts to roll off the couch and falls on the floor, almost crying from laughter. The vine ends.

 

 _Vine uploaded to “RealAyatoK“_  
You can see Ayato's face. He's holding up an earthworm and is slightly disgusted. The camera follows his hand as he puts the worm into someone's salad. He giggles. Cut to Shiro eating the salad. He notices the worm, turns around and looks straight at the camera. “This means war“ he deadpans.

 

 _A Vine on the account “ActualSunshine“_  
The camera shows Hide's face as he enters a trailer. He whispers. “Time to wake up the sleepyheads“, waving a vuvuzela around, grinning. The camera pans over to a closed door. He opens it and it reveals the bedrrom. Kuro and Shiro are cuddling on the bed, Shiro being the small spoon. They're fast asleep. (one of them's snoring) Hide aaaaws before he sounds the vuvuzela. It's loud. The twins shoot upwards, both have bedheads and look confused. Shiro glares. “I hate you“ mutters Kuro. “Naaah you love me“ Hide sing-songs, turning the camera back on his broadly grinning face. Soon after it's met with a pillow. He giggles as the vine cuts off.

 

 _Video of a dimly lit room, uploaded to the instagram “cannibalcrew“_  
A table in the middle with a few drinks. Camera pans over the couches, revealing almost the whole cast and a few of the crew sitting together. Some have microphones. The music starts. A collective whisper echoes through the room “oshiete, oshiete yo“ They get louder as the song progresses. At some point Hide starts singing in a stupid voice. Everyone follows. It's pure chaos and cacophony. Only Tsukiyama and Shiro continue singing normally.

 

 _Instagram. Photo posted by “cannibalcrew“_  
It's a photo of the cast in Ouran Highschool Host Club cosplay. Tsukiyama is Tamaki, The twins are, well, the twins, Hinami stands in the middle as Haruhi and Hide sits on the shoulders of Yomo. Rize is in the background, dressed as Kyoya. (The black hair suits her)  
The description reads: _“Con today with the crew! Even Yomo agreed to be a part of our group! Who are we gonna see there? Come say hi, we don't bite! (The twins are on a roll today, so watch out for them!) - Hide“_  
A few comments:  
doubletrouble: _We're just getting into character, man!_  
toukka: _The Hitachiin's never kissed tho_  
doubletrouble: _Sssshhh There's something called a “fake kiss“... And you call yourself an actress, psh_  
actualsunshine: _Didn't seem fake to me last night :P_  
purplemoon: _Guys, are you aware your fans are reading this?_  
toukka: _That's why it's called fanservice, Shittyama_

 

 _A while later, on “doubletrouble“'s instagram:_  
a photo of Hide, the Kaneki-duo kissing his cheeks while ruffling his hair. They're still in cosplay and Hide is beaming, holding Usa-chan proudly.  
Description: _“HE'S SO CUTE AND CUDDLY“_  
comments:  
actualsunshine: _WAIT who took that photo?_  
toukka: _It was me, who else?_  
actualsunshine: _ah how could I forget..._  
realrize: _Nice one Touka! Too bad I had to stop Tamayama from doing something stupid. Again._

 

 _Another photo on “actualsunshine“s instagram_  
The twins are sitting on a couch, one on the other's lap. They're looking at their spoils, mostly keychains and stickers. Also a few buttons.  
Description: _“They're huge weeaboos please send help!“_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah there's more now.
> 
> More silly cosplaying weeaboo actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I said, I continued it, not much to say, I guess^^

_“doubletrouble“ posted:_   
A photo of the two in Ouran cosplay, posing with some fans who're cosplaying their characters, apparently they're also twins. They're all smiling.   
Description: _“look, we met us! TWINPOWER! @squidsquad #youreawesome #cosplay“_   
comments:   
actualsunshine: _naaaaw that's adorable!! All of you rock those cosplays!_   
squidsquadcos: _omg you posted it? This is too much wow we're freaking out here you're our heroes thank you for being so kind to us, you made our day! Thank you so so much for everything!_   
doubletrouble: _thank you, but we're also only human and we're as excited about meeting you as you are about meeting us!_   
realRize: _yeah you're about as human as a ghoul._   
doubletrouble: _well it wasn't us who considered the screen name “actualpeopleeater“. We're still slightly worried about you. MAYBE THAT WEIRD SCRATCH WAS BC YOU SNEAKED INTO OUR TRAILER WHILE WE WERE ASLEEP AND TRIED TO MUNCH ON ME?! - S_   
doubletrouble: _shiro, that was because you can't cook. - K_   
actualsunshine: _well still better than getting a scratch from your TOENAIL. That shit actually hurt._   
toukka: _Only you could get a scratch from that, Hide._   
actualsunshine: _hey, at least I can cook_

 

 _“Cannibalcrew“ posted:_   
A selfie of the twins, Hide, Touka, Tsukiyama and Rize (still in their Ouran cosplay) holding up keychains with the characters they play. For some reason the twins are putting more keychains of their characters onto Hide's earlobes.   
Comments:   
actualsunshine: _wtf when did you do that? I JUST FOUND A SHIRO DANGLING FROM MY EAR HELP_   
toukka: _you only noticed now??_   
realrize: _it's been 20 minutes at least_   
doubletrouble: _don't pretend you didn't notice, bc you did. I SAW YOU SHAKING YOUR HEAD. - K_   
actualsunshine: _ssssshhh they believed it. Why must you hurt me so, Kuro? :O_

 

 _A Vine uploaded to “RabbiTou“ titled “Love is in the air #Hidekane #Kanetsuki #KaneHideKane #yourewelcome“_   
On set, at the table in Anteiku. Kuro fluffs up Hide's hair. Hide blushes.  
– cut – At Anteiku (again), Tsukiyama caresses Kuro's cheek in his introduction scene.   
– Cut – Hide and Kuro are sitting on a couch, opposite eachother, legs entangled. They're in deep conversation. Touka yells “goddammit KISS“ while Rize giggles in the background. Hide leans forward, but is stopped when a hand with black nails pops up behind the couch, flipping the bird at the camera   
– cut – Tsukiyama and Shiro at the set, Tsukiyama coming closer and closer until he's hugging Shiro, lifting one leg and dipping his head backwards. He's trusting Shiro not to let him fall. Whooping from the crew and Touka off camera   
– cut – Shiro carrying Hide bridal style on set. Touka whispering “wrapping up the last episode. It's cold.“   
\- cut – Shiro arguing with Hide: “I had to carry you around all day, show some mercy!“ Hide picking him up   
– Cut – Hide carrying Shiro bridal style in different situations. Entering the bathroom; sitting on the couch; evading Ayato's nerf guns; slow dancing...

 

 _Youtube. Video uploaded to “AnimeInfo.net“ titled “Tokyo Ghoul Cast cosplaying Pokemon?“_   
The video starts out on a couch, a few people in their twenties discussing the anime. Two have attended a press conference and talk about it. “...And when everyone was appearing on stage, something happened that noone expected. But see for yourself...“   
A clip plays. Typical press conference set up. A long table, a moderator announcing the cast. Ayato, Rize, Touka, Nishiki and Tsukiyama appear and take their respective seats. From behind the scenes you hear “prepare for trouble“ “make it double“. The twins appear with their lines, Kuro in full Jessie cosplay and Shiro with his hair dyed purple and dressed as James. They recite the full slogan, with Hide popping out at the end, shouting “Meowth, that's right!“ (His meowth cosplay looks a little like Naruto, but noone is bothered by it) The video cuts back to the people on the couch who are grinning. They continue the discussion as the video fades out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah, silly as ever.   
> might've borrowed the fan's account name from the cosplay blog I share with my cosplay bae oops (It's still under construction, we should do something about that soon)  
> feedback is appreciated, even if this is just a silly in-between thing  
> find me at sheerahchi.tumblr.com!  
> Have a lovely day/night/whatever, people and thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more, but I wanted to share this with her as soon as possible xD  
> yeah yeah this started with a simple headcanon about how they behave on the red carpet and ended in prank wars and Kanekicest. I have no idea how. Really.
> 
> come find me at sheerahchi.tumblr.com where I cry about random things, especially procrastination whoop whoop


End file.
